Omega's Awakening
by A Dragon Knight
Summary: Who would have thought that taking a detour to ease his curious nature while walking home one night would change his life so much? Victor is now forced to walk the Path of a Tamer. Friggin' Curiosity... Being redone. Chapter 3 is now up 1/21/09
1. Curiosity Kills 'Redone'

Author's Notes: Well, I'm completely redoing the entire story. It just didn't seem right to me after reading it over again. Too cliché for my taste with too many grammar mistakes. Hopefully now that I have some experience under my belt.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Digimon, so do not even bother trying to sue me because I get no money for doing this. I do, however, own the rights to the Original Characters introduced later in the story**.**

Friday night at the old park, I started to head back home from my usual spot from right below an old elk tree. When I turned to leave I had just noticed how gray the sky was becoming, and instantly the word rain sprang to mind. On the short trek home I happened to pass by the old Juvenile complex, just to see if the some business had bought the place yet. Now I wished that I had remembered the old saying,_ Curiosity killed the Cat. _Later, though, I would rectify that, saying _Stupidity killed the Cat, Curiosity was Framed._

I still wonder if I made the right choice, but then I think back, I know I did.

I searched for the gap between the barb wired fences, (blatantly ignoring the reason they were supposed to be for…)and climbed up over it. As I headed deeper into the complex, I decided to go see if anything was different. When approaching my destination I noticed that the building was engulfed in fog, literally. A half sphere of an odd looking gray fog covered the main holding facility. I really should have listened to my instincts which were screaming '_turn back, don't do it, run the fuck away!'_. I went in nonetheless.

It was completely dark in the building sans for the stray beams of light the shined through the shattered windows on the ceiling. As I crept closer to the center of the complex I could make out a faint sound of people. Naturally my damn curiosity got the best of me, so I continued on towards the sound.

"You are coming with us whether you like it or not!" said one angry voice harshly.

"I will never go back with _you" _said a clearly female voice, who was also clearly as, or even more so, angry if her venomous tone was anything to go by. Doesn't he know that you never make a woman angry? Especially if you're a guy… 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'…they hit below the belt…repeatedly…hard too….

I still continued on, regardless of how violent the argument was growing(my safety completely forgotten), and the sound of fighting soon began reaching my ears. Maybe it has something to do with me always trying to help people? I think my friends were right when they said that I should just mind my own business. Nah.

As I stealthily crept closer, (I didn't want them to get mad at me and have that anger aimed at me!) but I wasn't paying attention to the shadowed area in front of my foot that I missed a pipe sticking out of the ground causing me to trip and fall.

"Ahhh!" I yelped out loud as I meet my new neighbor, the floor, which just so happened to be in a bright spot of the room.

I just hope that nobody heard my pathetic cry of distress…

Except, everyone in that room _had _heard my pathetic cry of distress... Damn it all.

Silence…till, "Uh, hi there?" I greeted nervously with my eyes close before opening them.

When my eyes finally adjusted to the sudden transfer to a brighter light source, I found that I was gazing at two unidentified creatures and some creepy looking guy covered up in some oversized trench coat. The first of the two creatures looked like a human crossed with a fox. The fox turned just enough so that I got a complete look at her. It had yellow fur all over its body with white fur on it's stomach, a mane full of it around her neck, tips of the ears, feet, and on the tip of it's tail. It also had purple gauntlets with the Taoist symbol on them, and a purple version of them on her legs. It's eyes….were an icy blue that just seemed to look right through you, almost into your soul even…

The other was a purplish black color, and kind of looked like a gargoyle without wings, and a brown cape covering the right side of it's body with an "I" like symbol that had what appeared to look like a pair of wings coming out of the sides in the center of it's chest. I think it was a letter of the Greek alphabet The guy, who was obviously human…I think, no I'm sure, was 5Ft 9 inches just about 3 inches shorter than myself.

From the looks of it, I'd say that the guy and the gargoyle were working together because the immediately turned back to face the yellow vixen (For some reason, I felt oddly insulted that I was ignored, but then again, I rather not get hit).

The trench coat guy pulled out a little black device with one hand and with the other what appeared to be a card and slashed it through a card reader on the side of the device and yelled out:

"Digi-Modify, Strength Activate!".

With a flash from device, the gargoyle-like creature appeared to have bulked up considerably…it just made it look even creepier than the guy.

"Now, your mine you traitorous dog!" it bellowed before charging at the vixen.

In a blink of an eye the gargoyle slammed it's foot down where the vixen had been just less than a moment ago. I searched around to see if there was anything left of the vixen to identify, but I could not find anything.

With a satisfied grin, the gargoyle turned it's sight on me. Gulp. I tried to run, but my pants leg was caught on the pipe I had tripped over from before. The gargoyle lounged at me, but before it could reach me the vixen appeared on it's right and delivered a powerful kick to the side of it's head, sending it flying to the other side of the room and through a wall (25ft in the opposite direction if I'm correct! Ouch!). It then turned it's sights on me and said:

"Hmph, thanks for the distraction" it was that female voice I had heard earlier, in a disdainful tone if I might add.

She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me up to my feet (ripping my favorite pair of jeans by the way). Then the weirdest thing in my life happened (excluding what was happening right before) a glow began to emit from between us, and a device much like the other guys, but a grayish with sapphire color center with a little screen and three buttons below it and a what looked like a scanner on the side of it.

We both stood transfixed by what had just happened. I was the first to end the silence by grabbing it from where it floated in midair, completely aware that the laws of physics were being ignored this day, and saying:

"So, do you know what this thing is?"

She nodded her head numbly, and then turned her gaze toward me with a look that seemed to be a mix of doubt and disdain. I don' think she likes me very much.

"It's called a Digivice or a D-Arc, only Digimon Tamer's are allowed to have them" she responded, quite coldly really.

"Okay. I assume you and that gargoyle you super-kicked earlier are Digimon, so what is a Tamer?" I asked, trying to avoid saying anything even more stupid (which is quite hard for me apparently).

"You are a Tamer: one who guides his Partner to become stronger" she answered in a somewhat more calmer voice.

"Partner? Whose Partner? Your Partner?" I said in a rush. My life _sooo_ did not need this right now.

"Yes, and that D-Arc proves you're my Tamer" she replied, quite reluctantly.

"Wait a sec, what the Hell is going on w-" I was cut off as we both turned to see that the trench coat guy had returned from wherever he was hiding with a really pissed off look on his face, and I assumed, his Partner as well. Just not my day is it? Stupid curiosity!

"Now I'm angry!" the gargoyle-like Digimon growled.

"Go 'Psi', rip her to shreds and her little Tamer as well!" the trench coat wearing guy yelled. …Why does everything bad always happen when I get nosy! …Oh yeah…

"What do we do?" I asked my _Partner_.

"We fight" she said as if it was obvious. I wished it wasn't.

"What do I have to do?" I said.

"Just sit back and watch as I walk all over them" she said before leaping into the air pulling her arms to her chest and then out wide again yelling out:

"Diamond Storm!" which caused hundreds of razor sharp shards to materialize in front of her, and launch toward our opponents.

They hit there marks causing 'Psi' to stumble back enough to lower his guard, allowing my_ Partner _to take advantage of the situation. Just before she could land a blow his Tamer pulled out another card and slashed it yelling

"Digi-modify, speed activate!" when I looked back to the fight, 'Psi' was now holding my _Partner _by the leg she was about to kick him with. 'Psi' started to charge his attack, and I had only seconds to react. I grabbed the pipe from earlier, and charged toward him, determined to protect my _Partner_ no matter the cost. Doing so caused 'Psi' to lose his concentration enough for my _Partner_ to escape and yell out her next attack.

"Power Paw!" slowly at first, but gathering in speed and velocity were small blue fires surrounding her fist and feet. She smiled evilly. Something told me that I would be seeing that smile more often…

She lunged at him, delivering punches and kicks that the normal human eye couldn't see. Like a furry tornado!

With one final, and powerful punch into 'Psi's stomach, he blew into shiny pieces of confetti like fragments. Which my _Partner_ stood in and seemed to absorb it.

With that problem out of the way I turned to his Tamer who had past out after 'Psi' had been destroyed, from the shock or something else I was not sure. I walked over to him, and pulled off his trench coat, that had the name Michael stitched in in the inside, to reveal an unconscious teen around my age. After taking his, now, hopefully, useless, D-Arc and cards and putting them in my pocket. I called over my _Partner,_ (still not use to the concept, yet) who had already finished absorbing the shiny confetti.

"What do we do with him?" I asked.

"Leave him here. He is no threat to us anymore, _they_ don't treat failures kindly" she replied cryptically.

"Okay….now what do WE do?" I asked nervously, while wondering who _they _were.

"We? It looked to me that you didn't want to get involved? Aren't you afraid it might be dangerous?" she questioned in response.

"Hey, you saved my ass, and I saved yours. That makes us Partners in this right?" I asked again.

"_Partners_? No, that just makes us even" she said, with agitated look on her vixen face. I might not come out of this without a few bruises….or worse.

"Fine. Can you at least tell me what was going on here?" I asked, not looking her in the eyes. A moment of silence past, in which I assume she was thinking whether or not to tell me what they were doing here.

"I was here looking for my Tamer" she finally decided to answer.

A silence came over the two of us while I let her words sink in.

"Well, you said yourself earlier that this D-Arc means I'm your Tamer, right?" I asked. I hate it when people don't answer back, and I hate awkward silences even more!

"Yes, that D-Arc makes you a Tamer, but I don't need you" she replied coldly. Attitude problems much?

"But, if it wasn't for me you would have been the one who was destroyed, and turned into those particle thingies" I shot back stubbornly. She didn't have an answer for that.

"So, were Partners whether you like it or not" I said like it was obvious. To that I saw, in the corner of my eye, the smallest of smirks appear on her face, and then quickly disappear. She looked directly at me and said:

"Fine. If that is what you wish, _Tamer_" and disappeared right before my eyes.

After the initially shock of just disappearing into thin air, I gave a sidelong glance to Michael before deciding to leave the, now even more, demolished facility.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a pair of icy blue eyes tracking my movements, clearly the Digimon didn't trust me very much.

The one thing I can say about this bizarre encounter was that I was mentally prepared for it. And my friends said I had an unhealthy obsession with anime and mangas. Ha! I'd like to see how'd they react in my position, those anime haters!

**Redone 12/5/09 **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the newly done chapter. Most of the grammar mistakes are gone and all. Pretty much the same just with a few minor modifications here and there.**

**Next chapter should be reposted either tomorrow, Monday or Tuesday. **

**Ja.**


	2. Learning The Basics 'Redone'

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Digimon, so I advised you not to sue me because I do not get paid to do what I do. **

**Anyway, I know I did not introduce the names of the characters in the last chapter because I planned to do so here. So enough of that, lets get this thing started, shall we?**

_**Do not, I repeat, do not take any chapters after this as part of the same exact story. If it has "Redone' next to the chapter title then it is ok**_**. **

An half hour had past since my _little_ adventure into the not-so-abandoned Juvenile complex. Seeing two strange creatures face-off, one trying to kill me (failing, yay me), getting a Digimon Partner, and becoming her Tamer. You think that would be the end of it, but your sadly mistaken.

I got grounded.

"Whatever were you doing, being out so late?" questioned my father.

"I…uh…lost track of time" I said, making it up as I went on.

"And look at your pants leg! It's ripped! How did you rip them! I spent a good amount of money on those for your birthday last year!" my father exclaimed.

"Uh…I…uh…tripped and…uh…got caught on a branch" I stuttered out. With that, my father grounded me for the weekend, and made me do all the chores, by myself! Though considering I could have died early, let me at them chores!

* * *

Later, around nightfall, while I was throwing out the trash outside, my _Partner_ materialize right in front of me.

"What the?! Jeez you have got to stop doing that, your going to give me a heart attack or something!" I yelled, venting out some anger from earlier. She remained eerily silent.

Not again! I hate silence!

"Uh look…sorry for yelling at you, I'm just kind of stressed right now as you can tell." I apologized.

"My name is Renamon. Yours?" she asked, ignoring my outburst and my apology.

"Uh Victor" I said, just remembering that we never had a chance to introduce ourselves to each other as we were, erhem, occupied.

Time passed by slowly, with Renamon explaining to me the basics of Digimon, the Digital Dimension, and the two bad guys from earlier.

From what she told me about Digimon is that most were just computer code at one point but as technology advance, so did they, forming into what they are now from information on the web. Renamon came into existence because of information on foxes in Japanese mythology, hence her kitsune-like look and the Taoist symbol on her purple sleeves/bracers.

When I asked where the other Digimon came from, she said that it wasn't born 'natural' like other Digimon. It was one of the few Digimon that was actually created by someone for the purpose of mass-producing efficient soldiers.

'Psi' was the rank and name of that particular breed of created Digimon. It was one of the higher ranking grunts, one of the few that led other groups in squads to raid and ransack Digimon settlements.

The name of the organization, that Michael guy and that 'Psi' were a part of, was called Tartarus, as in Greek mythology, the location where the Titans were banished to by the Greek gods. They was a rank for each Greek alphabet symbol, while only five of those symbols held any true power while one controlled everything.

That was all she told at the moment, but I could tell there was something she was leaving out judging by the hesitance in her tone.

She continued on, explaining about Deletion, that was what happened when a Digimon was so badly beaten that their digital form began to become so unstable that it broke apart into those little pieces, its fragmented DigitalCore, that was what happened to 'Psi'.

A DigitalCore is what allows Digimon to maintain their shape and form. The DigitalCore is also what allows them to create their corporal form in the 'Real World' as she calls it. It compresses all their data together to actually form a 'body' for the Digimon, making it an exact copy of what it was in the Digital Dimension. She also said that almost everybody and thing with an electrical field has one, albeit a less prominent one.

She explained about Bio-Emergence, the coined term for when a Digimon somehow makes it to the Real World through a Data Field, or the fog.

The Digital Dimension was created long before Digimon appeared, long before even computers were created, which baffled me, and when I asked how, she just said the only ones who would know would be the Sovereign Digimon or any others of that kind of power, which was quiet of lot she admitted.

She finally went on to explain that Tartarus was created by a group of Digimon who grew tired of falling in line under the rule of the Sovereign Digimon, and that they wanted to conquer the Digital Dimension for themselves. Bunch of hypocrites if you ask me, but, hey, the ones gunning for power rarely every care anyways. And if they achieve that, what's to stop them from setting their sights on the Real World? I shudder at the thought of Digimon invading the Real World if they had powers like Rachel.

"So this group, Tartarus, they plan to take over the Digital Dimension?" I repeated in disbelief. Renamon merely nodded her head in confirmation.

"Okay so what about these cards?" I asked while pulling out the cards I pillaged off from that Michael guy, who turned out to be a Shadow Tamer who sided with Tartarus so that they could gain power to use in the Real World. She seemed surprise that I had them.

"Where did you get those?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Took them from that Tamer when he passed out" I explained. To which she nodded her head to me with new-found respect for me.

"Smart thinking, that should save us some time having to hunt them down, and give me more time to teach your new duties before something else happens" she said. Great, more fun.

"Well, let's start this "Tamer Training" tomorrow okay, because I am beat, and my dad has work tomorrow as well" I said, faking passing out. Renamon let an amused look cross her face for a moment before going back to her stoic default.

"Very well, tomorrow your training begins" she replied before phasing, what she and other Digimon called it, away to do whatever she did.

**The Next Morning, Saturday**

I awoke from a dream that seemed so real, but when my eyes adjusted to the sunlight in my room, I stood looking face-to-face with Renamon. I jumped from fright, and fell off my bed.

"Please stop doing that already! My dad might see you!" I exclaimed.

"Your father is not here. He has been gone for an hour already. Now get up." she stated. Pushy much?

The day went by with her teaching me about the D-Arc, the cards, how they worked, what each did, Digimon themselves and Digivolution. The latter caught my attention the most.

"So if me and you fight together, you will eventually Digivolve into your next form?" I asked.

"Yes, but only for a duration, then I return to my Renamon form" she said. The way she said "Renamon form" caught my interest.

"Wait, if this form is called Renamon, does that make your other forms Renamon too? Or do each of them have their own name?" I asked. This question caught her off guard, so I went on.

"I mean, I'm human, but that does not mean that's my name. So do you have a name I could call you when I'm just talking about you, and not your other forms?" I asked. She thought for a few minutes, I kept quite, this was, after all, the name that she was to be called.

"Rachel. My name will be Rachel" she answered a little hesitantly.

"Rachel. Rachel the Renamon" I said playing around with it for a second, before I realized that she was waiting for my approval on it.

"That's a great name, Rachel" I said, which seemed to brighten her mood a little bit. Just a little.

The rest of the day went by, with Rachel scolding me when I did something wrong, with me learning the other abilities of my D-Arc. Like how it had a Digi-analyzer built into it, that identified all Digimon strengths, weaknesses, and moves(most of the time…). The D-Arc, also had a health screen on Rachel, to display if she was hurt or anything like that. It also had a page button that called Rachel whenever I needed her from wherever she was at. The last little application, was the one that allowed me to see what Rachel was seeing, which was cool!

I also learned something about Digimon anatomy. To say that I wasn't flustered was an understatement.

Digimon _do _have a complete workings of the Human body and other creatures. Meaning that they are capable of building muscle, breaking or fracturing a bone, (though theirs are a lot more denser than ours and hollow, making them lighter), and, erhem, reproductive organs. Though female Digimon can not get pregnant, they are able to create a Digi-Egg by sharing their data between each other and it forming together to create another Digimon of the species that proffered the most data for the Egg. From there, the Digi-Eggs are sent to the Primary Villages were the Eggs are nurtured and watched over by the Caretakers. It is an unwritten rule that no Digimon can enter the Villages for purposes of uploading the Eggs and Baby Digimon their. Once you become an in-training you are given the option to stay and learn from the Caretakers the workings of the Digital Dimension and some about the Real World, the rest is left to inherited knowledge passed through the data that created them. When they become a Rookie, you are asked to leave the Village and then its open season on them in the rest of the Digital Dimension.

Speaking of the Digital Dimension, it is always in fluctuating due to the rise of information being uploaded to the web, creating deserts and oceans of from, literally. Time in the Digital Dimension changes constantly. In one place time a day may go by while in the Real World only an hour has passed. While in other areas, it might have just stopped. Hence, time has become somewhat irrelevant in the Digital Dimension due to its randomness.

Any information that has made its way to the internet, or any technology for that matter, changes a part of the Digital Dimension.

Digimon are similar to Humans in the way that they develop.

Baby Digimon are just like baby Humans. In-Training like kids, Rookies like adolescents, Champions are the young adults, Ultimate's, the middle aged, and finally Mega's, they are like the elderly. Though, in terms of power, the older the Digimon get, the stronger they become rather than Humans, who the more older they become, the more frail they get.

That isn't what made flustered, it was the fact that Digimon are blunt about sex, to them its natural to just rid themselves of the urge and move one, though Rachel said she never had any urges, as she was always trying to better herself.

I have a Nun as a Partner pretty much.

* * *

When night came, Rachel turned to leave.

"Hey, Rachel, if you want to sleep in my room you can, if you want. It looks like it might be raining tonight. I'll lock my door so that if my dad comes in, he doesn't see you when your sleeping" I offered. To which she nodded and grabbed me and phased us right to my room.

The phasing thing was one of the most weirdest experiences I have been through. It felt like I was dissolving bit by bit and then put back together, which, according to Rachel, was what was happening. Rachel explained that 'Phasing', as they coined it, involves switching ones frequency to travel upon a faster one, hence teleportation like disappearance. I'm still trying to figure out that one.

After my instinctive scare, that some part of my body might have been missing, none was fortunately, I started to get a spare blanket and pillow and laid them on the floor. Which Rachel must have thought was meant for her, so she went and grabbed the blanket from me.

"Hey, what are you doing? That's where I'm going to sleep" I said, To which Rachel just blinked and asked where she was going to sleep at.

I chuckled "Over on the bed of course. You were in a fight yesterday remember?" she didn't know how to answer to that, so I lead her to the bed, covered her up, and said goodnight.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Tartarus fortress, a lone Digimon is seen running down a dark hallway. At the end of that hallway was Tartarus meeting room, where all members of the Collective, there top agents, minus one 'Psi', were awaiting the messenger, a Gazimon.

"My Lords, Ladies" the Gazimon said, then bowed "Reports claim that the 'Psi' that was sent after the Renamon has been deleted. We have just verified, that his Tamer's Shadow D-Arc has stopped transmitting a signal" concluded the Gazimon who turned to leave, but was instantly deleted before he even reached the door by an energy attack.

The expression 'Don't kill the messenger' was clearly ignored here.

**The Next Day, Sunday**

The next morning I was the first one to wake up, and I was happy. I turned to see a peaceful, sleeping Rachel, curled up under the bed sheets. She looked stunning even when she was sleeping. She looked like she was having a great dream. I went to make us some breakfast. My dad had left on an important business trip, according to a note he left on the fridge, and said that I was still grounded and not to go anywhere. Like that was actually going to keep me from going anywhere

I had finished making the only breakfast I knew how to make: cereal, some toasted bread and butter with a glass of O.J.. With two sets of breakfasts ready I just started to eat mine like animal, and didn't even notice when Rachel appeared behind me. By now, I had already finished my breakfast, when I turned to go wash my dishes, Rachel was standing right in front of me, which caused me to drop the dishes.

With unreal speed, she grabbed the dishes before any of them even got half way to the ground. Damn, that's fast!

"You have to be more conscious of your surroundings" she scolded, to which I grinned.

"Yeah, well, not all of us have ears that could hear things from here to the next block, you know" I replied back, still grinning, till she bonked me on the head. Ow.

"You, also, have to mind what you say" she countered. Not my fault I have a forked tongue.

"Okay, okay. I'll watch what I say, though I doubt that I'll remember that in the next five minutes anyways" I retorted. Hey, it was the truth. I have a short attention span for those sort of things.

"So, why are you so happy today?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, you see today is my birthday. I turn Eighteen today" I explained.

"Oh….well, then happy birthday Victor" she congratulated.

"Thanks, its not often you get told 'Happy Birthday' from a walking, talking, almost six foot yellow fox" I stated cheekily. She slapped the back of my head.

"Too much?" she nodded "Thought so."

"Eat up Rachel. My treat" I said, pointing to the breakfast on the table.

"Really? For me?" she asked like she could not believe it. I nodded. She seemed skeptical about.

"Do you mean no one has ever offered you something to eat?" I gasped. She nodded. I was the skeptical one now.

When Rachel finally gave in, I asked how it was growing up in the Digital Dimension. She flinched. I changed the subject. I asked her if she had an family, she responded no. Though there was the occasional species of Digimon that lived together. I was appalled. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, which seemed to shock her because she flinched at my touch.

After breakfast, we went outside. Once outside, she turned on me, into a fighting stance.

Not good.

She swung a fist at me. I managed to duck from it and took up a defensive stance. She was testing my fighting skills. She swung her fist again. I parried, and grabbed the arm. Twisting it into an arm-lock maneuver. She was impressed. She broke from the hold easily and jumped back a few meters from me. She jumped up, and came down with a kick that caught me in the chest sending me to the ground. I slowly got back up with a determined look in my eyes. I do not even know the meaning of defeat. Okay I do, but so what, I don't like losing. It sucks!

I faked a right jab, she fell for it, and grabbed her by the arm lifting her up in the air (she's quite light for her height), before slamming her down into the ground. She was surprised, then she got serious. Just so you guys know she was just toying with me if you didn't notice, translation: I'm going to get hurt _real_ bad before she is done with me.

She came at me so fast that it was like a blur. She tackled me down. I was dazed. She stood in front of me, she put her hand out to help me up.

After the sparring, I noticed the outlines of bruises already forming.

My D-Arc suddenly started to beep. I pulled it out to check what was happening to it. Rachel already knew. A Digimon had appeared and had to be stopped if it made itself a threat.

**You know the drill; leave a review to tell me how I did in remaking this story and providing more background info. **

**Leave a review for **_**this chapter**_**.**

**Next revised chapter should be up by the weekend or Mondays depending on the amount of work I have.**

**Redone 12/09/09**


	3. Mismatched 'Redone'

_**Disclaimers:**__**I do not own Digimon. I only own the story and OC's. **_

_**Author's Note:**__**…No excuses from me for being late for reposting, I just couldn't get this chapter right so I decided to rewrite the entire thing from scratch. Hope you like! I wonder if anybody noticed the new poll on my profile…**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Mismatched **_

_**Victor**_

_He continued to stare at the beeping device, hoping that it didn't mean what he thought it meant, while also wondering where the beeping noise was coming from on the thing as it didn't seem to have any speakers or anything of the like to produce noise… _

_Looking up from the D'Arc to look at his Digimon Partner, he couldn't help but notice the feral look that she had just adopted onto her visage. A look of utmost seriousness. He noticed that the animalistic look made her eyes seem even fiercer than those blue orbs were before. And they were already so cold to begin with._

_He idly wondered what had happened to her to make her so cold. He then remembered what she had told about life in the Digital Dimension. Wincing at the thought of growing up in that type of environment of kill or be killed. Though his childhood wasn't anywhere close to what her life was like, he knew what it was like to be treated differently._

_Growing up, he felt distant from his family. He was the youngest of three, with his older sister being four years older and brother five years older. Not to say that he was abused or anything of the sort, he was just left to his own devices most of time, his older siblings usually not wanting to have anything to do with him unless they couldn't help it. He remembered once asking his older sister, Beth, why he different, the answer he got was blunt. He was adopted. _

_He wasn't even related to the Blaze family by blood. His adopted mother had brought him back home with her one day after returning from one of her many work-related business trips, and since her work had her gone for days to weeks on end, he was just left in the care of his new found father. His adopted father worked from home, but when he was old enough, his step-father got a better job. In the meantime, he raised him all by himself, occasionally his adopted mother would help, but that help came rarely, if ever._

_He found out about it when he was eight, and from then on he became more independent, relying on himself as much as he could if he wanted something. All just because he felt that he was unwanted by his own 'family'. Though, he guesses he should be at least grateful that they did take him into their home when they could've just left him in an orphanage. Every story a tragedy, his just happened to revolve around his step-family._

"_Victor!" Rachel's voice called out, knocking him out of his reverie._

_Answering in a typical fashion, "Yeah?"_

_**o0o**_

_**Rachel**_

_She had just started explaining that a Wild One had just Bio Emerged nearby when she noticed that her Tamer wasn't paying her any attention at all._

_She could feel her eye twitching slightly at the Tamers' behavior._

"_Victor!" she called out his name, gaining his attention at last, only to get a reply of "Yeah?"_

"_Were you not listening to what I just said at all?"_

"…_No?"_

_Her annoyance grew at his blunt answer, while wondering if he was always this honest._

"…_I'm only going to repeat myself once more; I was saying that a Wild One had Bio Emerged somewhere nearby. We have to go find the Digimon to make sure it doesn't cause any damage to people or anything else. Did you get that?"_

"_I got it, though I have a question. How come there aren't reports of Digimon causing problems around on the news? I'm pretty sure that there can be Tamers fighting them all the time and that someone would have got a picture of them already" Victor asked then commented._

"_It's the Bio Emergence Field. Most Digimon can't maintain their forms in the real world. Tamer Digimon are different in that they share the energy of their Tamer allowing them to stay in the Real World indefinitely. The higher amount of energy a Digimon has, the harder it is to maintain that amount in the Real World, hence the random acts of destruction around the world that are blamed on natural disasters' and other situations of the like" she explained, pleased to know that her Tamer can at least piece together information to come to a conclusion._

"_As for the pictures, cameras, and just about anything else electronic that doesn't come from the Digital Dimension or was designed for it, get scrambled up or fry the circuitry completely due to the Digital Fields electrical frequency."_

_Seeing as Victor had no more questions, she told him to activate the Digital-Locator Compass on the D-Arc so that they can pinpoint the precise location of the Wild One. While her senses were good, they weren't that good yet._

_**o0o**_

_The Digital-Locator Compass had eventually leaded them to an underground car lot._

"_Really", her Tamer began, "why does it always end up being somewhere dark and/or underground? Hey, are you even listening to me?"_

_She continued to ignore him, as she had since they made a quick detour to pick up his Modify Cards. While she could tell that he was just trying to bring up a conversation to get his mind off of how nervous he was no doubt feeling, that she could understand, what she didn't understand was the fact it had to be on something so trivial._

_Though maybe he did have something there on the whole 'dark and/or underground' theory…_

_Deciding that she had finally had enough, she said "Do you think you could be quieter? We are_trying to find a Digimon that could potentially be dangerous, and I don't think that giving it our location by making so much noise is such a good idea, wouldn't you agree?"

Victor immediately froze mid-step in fright when realization dawned upon him.

She continued on walking down the narrow stairway, a small, sadistic, grin momentarily appearing before she schooled herself, reminding herself that such emotions like that would only cause problems if they were to actually be ambushed.

Finally stopping at the end of the stairwell, she turned back to see her Tamer walking towards her quickly, his speed only hastening when a car alarm went off somewhere above them.

She easily found amusement in the situation, despite herself.

While she had finally resigned herself to the fact that he _was _her Tamer, albeit grudgingly, she just wished that he was a bit more mature.

**o0o **

**Victor**

He already knew that she didn't like him as her Tamer, it was kind of obvious from the looks of disappointment he caught her sending his way when he wasn't looking, and couple when he was.

It's not like he wanted to be a Tamer, let alone hers if given a choice. It was his curiosities fault it happened. If only he listened to his instincts and never went inside.

No use complaining about the hand life dealt him, even though he was sure that it liked screwing up his life for its own sick enjoyment.

In the limited time he had known Rachel, he knew that it would be a challenge to get her to accept him, but if she wasn't willing to try on her end then why should he even bother on his? He'd be the first one to admit that he was danger prone and a tad bit oblivious, but everyone had their faults, and he was no exception.

Sighing, he pulled out his D-Arc and checked the Digital-Locator Compass. The stupid three dimensional arrow continued to spin around in a circle, indicating that it was either above or below, and his Partner had already declared that the Wild One was below them.

Sliding his hands back into his jacket pocket, he looked up and noticed that they were already coming onto the third basement level.

Phasing-Shifting down there was out of the question, seeing as it took up more energy for her to bring him along as well; no telling how strong the Digimon could be till they scanned it.

"Hey Rachel, do you have a plan ready, or are we going to have to play it by ear seeing as we don't know what the Digimon is?" he asked, seeing as how he needed to know if there was anything that he should know.

Without looking back, she answered "You just swipe the cards like I showed you and try not to get in the way, and I'll handle the rest, you got it?"

While his face remained stoic on the outside, he inwardly felt like he had been slapped by her with that obvious sign of dismissal.

Just that act alone made it even more obvious that she was just using him. All to get stronger, and for what? What would be left if she did become the strongest? More enemies most likely.

He shook his head in disapproval. He just couldn't believe that he got a power hungry Digimon as a Partner. And the worst part was that he was now stuck with her as much as she was with him.

All he could do was let out a depressed sigh while fiddling with his D-Arc some more.

They couldn't be even more mismatched for each other.

**o0o**

**Rachel**

She heard him sigh out and thought nothing of it.

She was his Digimon Partner, not his friend. As long as he didn't do anything that put them in danger, she didn't really care what his problem was.

…Though, if his problem got him distracted from their objective that could be a problem.

Not willing to risk it, she asked "What is wrong?"

She noticed that her Tamer was slow to answer.

Hearing him sigh, she heard him reply "Rachel…you're just using me because I can help you get stronger, right?"

She chose not to answer the question, mainly because it was pointless seeing as it was a rhetorical question.

"…What would you do if you became the strongest? What would you do after? What do you actually have to look forward to afterwards? While I can understand why getting stronger would be important for Digimon, what would you do with that power?" her Tamer questioned her.

"…"

She didn't know how to answer his questions. They were simple questions that shouldn't really need much thought, but to her, it meant going against her instincts, her core beliefs.

As far back as she could remember, to her, Digimon have always fought each other to get stronger, continuing to grow and Digivolve. It was always that way to her, you fought and fought till someone stronger came and defeated you, and most likely Delete the loser and Loading their Data.

Though, there was the odd settlement she heard about that had different Digimon living together. Those Digimon usually didn't attack unless given good reason to.

But his simplistic questions countered her lifestyle. What was the point of getting stronger if it continued on forever till someone stronger showed up and she lost?

It was just an endless, needless, she corrected herself, cycle of self-assured destruction for her.

How could she not see that? Was she that blinded by her ingrained instincts to just grow stronger and stronger?

And it was a _Human_ who had figured it out. Her Tamer no less... The one who she assumed wasn't mature enough to actually be insightful.

She couldn't handle this change, it was all she knew.

She answered automatically, "Digimon fight to get stronger. That is all we know. It is how it's always been."

As soon as she had finished talking, she noticed that the sound of her Tamers' footsteps had stop.

Turning around, she saw him toss her an object before turning around and heading back up the stairwell.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't help someone who's only in it for power. I don't want anything to do with Digimon if their all like you" he answered agitatedly.

"What about the Wild One?"

"Not my problem."

"…If it's able to get through the Digital Field, it could attack other people. Are you willing to allow that to happen if you could help it?"

She knew that was a cheap shot. She could probably handle the Digimon by herself. And what she was doing now was probably selfish on her part.

Seeing him stop, she knew that he wouldn't allow that to happen. He seemed too nice to let that happen. He had morals

She saw him narrow his whiskey colored eyes at her.

"…Fine, but only because I don't want anyone getting hurt." he stated, walking back down to her, grabbing the D-Arc from her proffered hand and continued walking down the stairs to the next sub-level without so much as a glance in her direction.

She followed along right behind him, knowing that if she said anything more, it was likely that she would upset him further.

**o0o**

**Victor**

He was mad. No, he was more than mad, he was _pissed._

Being used did not sit well with him, especially since being used eventually meant being tossed aside when something else came along that could be better.

While he wanted to just storm right out and head to paintball grounds and blow off some steam by lighting up some rookies, he knew that letting that Wild One get out would be a bad idea.

Especially if they could have powers that could literal rain death from above with just a few words.

That was a scary thought indeed.

Taking a few deep breaths he learned in his classes, he was able to calm himself down to just being annoyed.

Reaching the fourth sub-level entrance, he was finally able to see the Digital Field covering the entire area from the entrance.

Placing his red tinted sunglasses on, he plowed through the Field, being mindful of his surroundings, of course.

Continuing through the Faux Fog, he barely had time to react before something tackled him from behind.

**o0o**

**Rachel**

She followed dutifully behind her Tamer, expanding her senses for any incoming threats to his or her beings.

She had pushed aside thoughts of their earlier conversation for later; now was not the time to be introspective.

Sticking close to her Tamer, she was barely able to tackle him out of the way from a spray of…something that now occupied the spot there were standing in moments ago.

"Hehehe, so you were still able to sense my attack despite all the Digital Interference? Impressive for a Rookie! Too bad that you just became my next meal!" a scratchy, high-pitched female voice screeched.

Grabbing her Tamer, she jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding another attack.

Taking refuge behind a broken car, her Tamer pulled up his D-Arc.

"Damn it! I'm not getting anything on it!"

"Stay here, I'm going to draw its attention."

With that, she jumped back over the car into a readied stance.

"Oh, so you want to fight now? Take this! **Poison Thread!"**

She immediately dived to the side, avoiding the sickly colored purple thread.

"You can't keep dodging forever! You're going to slip up eventually!"

She knew her opponent was right, she didn't even know where the other Digimon was. The attacks were being shot at her from every angle from above and the Digital Field's Faux Fog wasn't helping her sense of direction much.

"**Poison Thread!" **She sidestepped out of the way again, this time being caught on her left shoulder.

Wincing in pain, she was left to wonder why her Tamer wasn't helping her by sending Modify Cards her way…

Her eyes widened. Turning her head towards where she felt her Tamer was through their Bond, she barely realized that she was being lead away from him.

"Ah, so you finally noticed, did you? My babies should be taking care of your Tamer right now. Did you honestly believe I would allow your Human to help you out in any way? Such foolishness deserves to be punished!" the voice reprimanded.

"Rachel! Watch out! It's a Dokugumon!"

**o0o**

**Victor**

He could honestly say that hiding underneath the van wasn't his brightest idea.

Especially with those numerous, beady, yellow eyes peering out from just right in front of him.

He was vaguely aware that he had brought out his D-Arc to scan the little creatures in front of him.

What it read, well, he could have done without.

KoDokugamon

Level: Unknown

Attribute: Virus

Type: Small Poisonous Spider

Attacks: Unknown

The KoDokugumon had an arachnid body with two parts, both yellow in color with eight gray spider legs arching from the sides, each ending in a single, sharp, red nail. Its yellow face had eight, green compound eyes. A dark orange mane of hair around the back of its head to the front of its lower jaw. It had the top part of a skull on its smaller halve of its body.

Being created from Dokugumon's excess Data, they believe that Dokugumon is there 'Parent', therefore they follow their orders.

"Hehehe. Look at what we found~! A Tamer~! Mother is going to be so happy with us~!"

Now, if he was afraid of spiders before (yes, he admits it, though not in public) he was absolutely terrified of them now.

"Lets play~!" one of the KoDokugumon yelled.

As one, the three KoDokugumon crawled towards him, whilst he started to crawl back away from them.

"Oh, don't run away~!"

"We just want to play~!"

"Forget that! I'm hungry!"

If it wasn't for the fact that they were trying to fight him, he might have thought the scene before him funny.

"Rachel! Watch out! It's a Dokugumon!" he yelled out, hoping his Partner heard him.

Despite his visible loathing at the idea of being used for her selfishness, he would never abandon someone if they needed help.

And with her mindset, she needed a _lot _of help. Beating it out of her and saving her life was just a happy extra.

'Where's a giant boot when you need one' he thought sardonically to himself while pulling himself to his feet with the van's door handle.

The KoDokugumon continued to hound him, which was considerably weird, considering that they were about a foot and a half tall.

A foot and a half tall with claws and, most likely, poisonous fangs. Yeah, weird, right?

Right.

Ducking to avoid one the creepy crawlies, it went soaring over him, right into a concrete support pillar.

'They may be dangerous, but they sure as hell are dumb' he thought to himself while jumping to the side to avoid another flying leap.

"Hold still!"

"We just want to eat you!"

"Please!"

He resisted the urge to groan at his current predicament; instead he hopped onto the bed of a pick-up truck.

Searching feebly around for anything of use, he managed to find what looked like piping for some drainage system.

Rather than being nauseated by the fact that it was a used pipe, he picked it and swung it around just in time to nail one of the KoDokugumon dead-center, sending it flying into the air, its 'siblings' chasing after it.

Taking this brief moment of rest managed to grab his D-Arc, and slashed the first card he fished out of his deck holder.

"Hope it wasn't a dumb card" he muttered to himself, watching the KoDokugumon come crawling back, minus the one he had batted away.

"Where did your 'sibiling' go?" he asked, knowing that he would most likely not get an answer.

"We absorbed his Data" they answered in unsion.

'Absorbed his Data…they ate him!' he thought to himself incredulously before adding as an afterthought. 'Talk about sibling love…'

"You wouldn't happen to be full now, are you?"

"Nope~!"

"… I should have just left when I had the chance…"

Then, the just broke into Data.

"…The Hell?"

**o0o**

**Rachel**

She was really getting annoyed with the damn Digimon.

She was a warrior at heart. Even if her main attack consisted of firing from a distance, she still preferred to get up close and personal to fight.

This Digimon she was fighting was hiding and firing off attacks from a distance, allowing her no such opening to attack head-on.

Thanks to her Tamer, she now knew it was a Dokugumon, a species of Digimon she had only seen in passing before when she was just an in-training.

She knew her movements were becoming sluggish, a side effect of the Digimon's attacks.

"**Poison Thread!**" she was caught off guard and was hit in the back.

While poisons would not really be dangerous to a Digital Being, it would usually be expelled from their bodies within moments of administration, it did not complelty stop the effects.

And with Dokugumon's attack being specifically for Digimon, it did more damage than normal, hence her slow movemonents.

She noticed that the Digimon wasn't taking the opportunity to attack her.

"No! My baby!" she heard the Digimon cry out, unintentionally giving her its position.

With a great deal of strength, she turned towards the source of the sound and launched her **Diamond Storm** attack towards the spot.

A howl of pain was her reward, along with the body of the Digimon falling down on its backside.

The Digimon landed with a resounding 'thud', the sound echoing around the area.

Before she could capitalize, the Digimon fired of its **Poison Cobweb** from its abdomen, nearly catching her in the attack.

That was all her opponent needed to right itself, launching another **Poison Thread **at her from its gaping maw.

Ducking under the webbing barrage, she rushed towards the Viral Digimon before it could hide once again.

The Dokugumon seemed to expect this because it raised one of its legs into the air and brought it back down at the spot she had been at seconds ago.

While her opponent had the power and defense advantage, she was too slow to hit anything, especially her, seeing as she was mainly a speed type Digimon.

Dodging the Digimon swinging its front two legs like scythes at her in sucession, she felt a sudden rush of information flash through her mind.

Grinning devilishly, she summoned the Modification her Tamer had sent her.

"**Digmon's Drill!**" she announced, her hands transforming into a pair of drills that spun upon her mentally command.

She could see the slight fear that had crept onto the Dokugumon's face, it backing up slightly confirming that observation.

Rushing once more towards the Wild One, she deflected the attack shot her way with the spinning drills covering half of her arms.

The Dokugumon made a weak block with one of its clawed legs, but she just flipped over it and landed on the Digimon's body.

Driving her right drill-covered arm into the back of the Digimons head, she was pleased when the body beneath her scattered into Data, which she absorbed to restore the Data Bits she had lost.

A Digi-Egg with yellow and red stripes appeared from the cloud of Data before bursting into more Data. The thread from its attack dissolving into nothingness.

Finishing the Download, she sprinted to where she felt her Tamer through their Bond.

Finally spotting her Tamer climbing down from a truck's bed, she noticed that the Digital Field had yet to fad, yet she felt no more danger.

Odd.

"Rachel! I'm_ so _glad to see you! Those overgrown spiders were really starting to freak me out! Two of them ate the other!" he exclaimed, while she just started to tune him out yet again.

…zzzz…

'What is that noise?' she thought to herself while trying to pinpoint its exact location, but was failing miserably seeing as it seemed to come from everywhere at once.

"Uh, Rachel? Don't you think we should get out of here before someone comes? I mean, I don't think people would keep away for long, even if the fog would keep most away."

"…Yes, we should leave now"

…zzzZZ…

"What's that noise?" her Tamer asked.

"…I do not know. We must leave quickly."

…zzZZZ!

A small shock-wave shot from where she assumed the center of the Digital Field was located before she noticed that the noise continued to increase in its intensity.

"Rach-"

"Move! The Digital Field is collapsing in on itself with the Dokugumon no longer around to keep it stable!" she yelled having figured out what was happening.

A Digital Field was pretty much a part of the Digital Dimension brought into the Real World temporarily before it dissipated back to where it came from.

Not waiting for him to answer, she grabbed his arm and tried to Phase-Shift them away, but the Digital Interference was, er, interfering with that option.

Before she could get them to where she thought was the exit, she heard the D-Arc beeping.

Her Tamer pulled it out of his pocket.

The screen was flashing green.

They weren't going to make it out in time.

She heard her Tamer curse.

And with another shock-wave and a bright flash of light, she knew they were no longer in the parking lot anymore.

They weren't even in the same _Dimension_ anymore.

**Like it, hate it, late me know.**

**I had to rewrite this entire chapter from scratch, making it over 4000+ words, not counting the author notes.**

**As anyone who read the story before I redid it can tell, I'm changing the storyline completely.**

**Meaning that I may or may not have the same characters appear again, unless you like them, though the might have a more defined personality than before.**

**And Jaredin, do you still want your character in the story? I think I can fit him in, but it might not be for a **_**while.**_

**Ja!**

**Chapter Finished 1/19/2010 at 11:17 p.m.**


End file.
